masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terminus Assault Armor
*Facepalm* I know this strictly shouldn't be on the talk page, but nobody ever seems to be on the forums. Sorry admins! So I preordered Mass Effect 2 from Play.com, and got the code. Made an account on EA etc before realising I had used the wrong damn account that wasn't linked to my gamertag. I have emailed EA and they *still* havn't got back to me (this was just after it came out). Anybody know what I can do?--Marshmallow2166 22:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : My brother accidently used the email account for his and he emailed either EA or Bioware about it and they sent him a new code, hope that helps. Omni-Tool 22:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already emailed EA and they haven't got back to me. I'll try Bioware though. Thanks =)--Marshmallow2166 16:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Can I get a confirmation of a bug in this armor? Well after I reading about a bug in the Off-Hand Gauntlets Armor I decided to actually pay attention to my ammo count and it seems that the terminus armor has the same bug. Here's the situation, when you open MassEffect2.exe or loader the first time you load a savegame you will default to the stock ammo limit, or if you use a weapons locker or change your weapons after first landing on a planet/station then it resets to the stock ammo limit. Example, I have my x-15 vindciator which has a stock limit of 119 ammo with my player and I change any of his weapons in a weapons locker then it resets the ammo limit back to 119 instead of the 129 I should have with the terminus armor. The only way I have found to fix this is to save my game then immediately load that savegame and it sets the limit back to the 129 it should be at. So I just want to get a confirmation before I make any changes to the page. Don't know what you need for a confirmation, but I experienced this bug, too. I added it to the wiki entry of the Terminus Assault Armor where it was removed shortly after because I didn't know it had to be discussed here before - sorry for that, my mistake. Saving and reloading fixed this problem which led to me saving and reloading almost directly after the start of each mission. As of now, I didn't experience this bug on assignments, don't know why. The same was true when I had the Off-Hand Ammo Pack equipped. Hope I could help. Kasumi Goto loyalty Mission Fail Kasumi Goto one of two charaters that is able to join your crew from the DLC for the Mission in which joins your crew your can just immediatley start her loyalty mission straight away. The deal is that for her loyalty mission you must go to the planet Bekenstein to recover a grayboxs....unfortunately though considering that its a brand new disk (seal still intact unopened) but its still says DISC IS UNREADIBLE :CLEAN DISC WITH CLOTH:RESTART CONSOLE so send me your emails if you can help or another solution send a Message @ Tech AngelN7--Tech_AngelN7 13:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :This isn't the point of talk pages. Go to the forums. Lancer1289 16:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Mandalorian Visor Should it be mentioned that the visor of this helmet looks like the visors of the Mandalorians from Bioware's Star Wars: KOTOR? :(edit conflict)They are similar, but there are a number of differences. The vision on Mandalorian helmets is horizontal, while this is angled, the TAA has more features than a Mandalorian helmet, and there are a number of other differences. Honestly it is a passing resemblance at best and not trivia material. Lancer1289 22:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :*Addendum: since the only thing that could even remotely be compared is the visor, I must point out there are also a lot of other differences. This just isn't trivia material given they are different and the comparison is passing at best. Lancer1289 22:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 DLC Is it just me or does the new soldier from the "Mass Effect: Earth" DLC use a very similar armor to the Terminus Assault Armor? :This is not the point of a talk page. Things like this belong in the forms or a blog post. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC)